Instrumentation development is planned for the real-time measurement of crystal size, shape and volume fraction to improve the quality of crystalline products. This would help reduce losses, rework and downtime and eventually, shorten the development cycle of crystalline products. The data generated by the above instrument would help predict supersaturation in the crystallization processes in real-time. Since crystallization is the most widely used separation and purification technique for drugs, this project would improve quality control and help reduce energy and material consumption in pharmaceutical manufacturing. The field-prototype instrument for crystal size and shape will be based on the concepts proven in Phase I. Additionally, it will provide real-time temperature and volume fraction measurements. This prototype will be tested in industrial crystallizers.To accomplish the above, a team of engineers with appropriate skills in digital electronics, opto-mechanics and software has been brought together. They will collaborate with the university researchers, pharmaceutical engineers and the computational experts. The project plan includes periodic reviews that are structured to stimulate interactions within the R&D team.If proven successful in field tests, the prototype will be readily turned into a product that would be marketed by a major instrument supplier to the pharmaceutical industry.